


In love, may you find the next.

by flames



Category: Lexark - Fandom, QTWD, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Past Lives, Reincarnation, may we meet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames/pseuds/flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck jason rothenberg and his lesbophobic & biphobic bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia sat, alone, in someone else's abandoned house. Specifically, in the bathtub, the bathroom door closed and the light dimming as she watched the sunset in the mirror. She would have to find a source of light somewhere, she had tried already but the house had no working power, otherwise she would be alone, in the dark, and likely unable to sleep. She hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was small, but these days sleeping without at least one light turned on seemed impossible. Every sound was a potential walker. Every figure, imagined or not, could be the last thing she ever saw. Humans were just as dangerous as walkers now as they were willing to kill for land or resources. She had to fear the monsters and humanity itself just to survive.

She had surprised herself in how ruthless she was proving herself to be. Before the walkers she could not have imagined fighting anyone for anything, but these days she had to put herself first. It was the only way to stay alive. The walkers seemed to have ignited something inside of her that pushed her to do what she once considered unforgivable: stealing food, breaking and entering, killing.

_It's not really killing if they're already dead_ , she reminded herself, as she did every time she killed a walker.

She focused again on the sunset in the mirror. It was no longer blue, but a palette of pinks and purples, and the sun was nothing but an overturned, almost-sunken sailboat on the horizon. She never realized how pretty purple was until then.

She sighed and stood in the middle of the bathtub. She needed to find something to keep the room somewhat illuminated, even if it was just a flashlight or a glowstick. Her phone's flashlight would kill the battery, leaving her without communication or music until she found a source of power, which was another thing people began fighting over. The lack of generators resulted in power dynamics between those who had them and those who didn't, people originally would line up and pay for a couple hours of power, but now fighting over electricity turned into a bloodbath. Even if she found light here she would have to keep it dim so that others wouldn't break in and try to take it from her. Tonight she was just one person and she knew she couldn't fight off a group of people, or walkers, on her own.

She stepped out of the tub and opened a cabinet under the bathroom sink. People had obviously looted the house already, as it was a mess of nearly-empty shampoo bottles and tubes of toothpaste, but in the very back corner she found a couple candles and a book of matches. She placed the candles around the bathtub, light them, and grabbed a pillow from the next room. She had always taken candlelit baths to calm her nerves in high school, and there was something comforting about sleeping in a bathtub in the candlelight while listening to her music with one earbud in. It was like the old days when she would spend Friday evening in a warm, lavender-scented tub with only a couple candles burning and Amy Winehouse or Florence and the Machine softly humming in the background.

She put one earbud in and started playing the Frank album for nostalgia purposes, and within the hour was sound asleep. She dreamt of the stars crashing through the sky and cratering the earth itself, she was at the top of a building and in the mirror her reflection showed that her mascara had been running down her face, a crowd of people downstairs yelling in a language she couldn't speak. The reflection was talking at her but there were no words coming out. A gunshot and the mirror breaking into a billion pieces and flying in every direction, black rain obscuring her vision until she couldn't see anything at all, a stabbing pain in the back of her neck-

She shot up, gasping, as the bathroom door opened.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light but it was definitely an Australian girl that had walked in.

_Knife, shit, where'd I put it?_

The girl stepped into the dim light with her hands raised. "Hey, listen, I'm not here to kill you. I was just looking for a place to crash and the house was dark so I figured it was abandoned, but obviously it's not, so I'm leaving." She noticed Alicia was still panting, wide-eyed, but she had stopped looking for a weapon. "You alright?"

"You can stay," Alicia blurted. _No? She can't? You have no god damn idea who she is_.

"Awesome, thanks mate." The girl tucked a lock of messy blonde hair behind her ear, the sleeve of her leather jacket making a squeaking noise as she did. "Why are you sleeping in a bathtub?"

"I liked the candles."

The girl sat cross-legged on the counter between the two sinks. "You could always bring them into the bedroom," she winked.

Alicia stepped out of the bathtub and sat on the edge. She was lost for words. This girl looked like she was born to take down walkers or anyone who got in her way but Alicia hadn't felt so trusting of anyone she had met since the outbreak of the virus.

"I'm Elyza, by the way." the girl offered her hand, covered in dirt and dry blood.

Alicia shook it. "Alicia. You look like you could use a shower."

Elyza's laughed bounced off the walls and Alicia couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I suppose I could. Or a bath, but it looks like it's already been reserved for someone else."

"Oh, no," Alicia stammered, "I could step out for a few minutes, I mean the water will be cold but it's a nice shower, there's still shampoo and soap and everything."

Elyza's leather jacket was already on the floor and she was pulling her shirt over her head. "Nah, I don't mind. Unless you don't want to see."

"I'll give you your privacy." Alicia stumbled out the room and closed the door behind her, her cheeks burning. She hadn't quite shaken off the nightmare, even though she had been having that nightmare for years now, but Elyza's voice singing along to Amy Winehouse as she unplugged the headphones and let it play through the phone's speaker gave her the feeling she used to get on warm summer nights when she could hear the frogs and crickets through her open window. The shower turned on and she heard Elyza get in, gasping at the frigidness of the water, but she continued singing. Alicia moved to the wall next to the door and sat down, her legs crossed one over another, and listened to the water and Elyza's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever im gonna continue this because i dont know how to cope with lexas death other than to pretend like it never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially inspired by this gem http://clarkegriffinsleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com/post/140873585116/someone-tell-alicia-to-stop-wearing-plaid-it-might

"Water's so cold my nipples could fucking cut ice," Elyza said, as she swung the bathroom door open. She had already put her black jeans back on but she was completely topless, nipples pierced and certainly hard, towel drying her hair. She bent over and tied it into a bun on the top of her head, revealing an infinity sign on the back of her neck.

Alicia couldn't think of how to react. "Nice tattoo."

"What, this?" Elyza raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "This was a 14 year old Elyza Lex classic mistake. I thought it made me look mature or wise or some shit but now every other white girl on Instagram has the same damned thing."

 _How does anyone get a tattoo at 14?_  Alicia smiled. "No, really, I genuinely like it. It suits you. What inspired it?"

Elyza was now shuffling through the wardrobe drawer, presumably looking for a shirt. "Well, I thought I was some wise guru or whatever and at the time I was your stereotypical Aussie stoner that worshipped Tame Impala, and one of my friends was training to be a tattoo artist, and I really liked the idea of forever and everything being a cycle or looping back and forth, like how history repeats itself or soulmates that cross time and dimensions. Really I was a smartass and my parents were really unimpressed with me." She pulled out an old Avengers shirt and examined it. "Of course Nat's not included."

"Huh?"

She tugged the shirt over her head and pointed at the crowd of superheroes. "They've got fucking Loki on here but not Black Widow. Loki wasn't even part of the Avengers, he was an enemy, but God forbid they include a successful Russian spy girl."

Alicia shrugged. "Hollywood."

Elyza threw a baggy flannel at Alicia and a pair of gym shorts. "Change into something comfy, this may be the last good night of sleep you get for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I've booby-trapped the house, so we don't have to worry about taking watches, but I wouldn't be surprised if somebody else found this place tomorrow and snatched it while we're out getting supplies. I'm gonna need to loot some more ammo and I'm not leaving you here alone."

 _We? Leave me here alone?_ Alicia turned to face the wall as she took off her shirt and buttoned up the flannel, only taking off her bra once she was fully covered and slipping it out of her sleeve. "You're awfully trusting towards a strange girl you found in a bathtub. How do you know I'm not going to kill you in your sleep?"

Elyza was peeking through the curtains, even though it was dark and she probably wouldn't be able to see anything, she was probably only doing it so that Alicia wouldn't think she was peeping on her. "Shit, I should've asked. Are you gonna kill me in my sleep?"

"No." Alicia admitted. In truth, she probably wouldn't be able to take this girl down. But the idea of trying excited her.

"Then I trust you. Not that you could, anyway."

Alicia crossed her arms under her breasts and scowled. "How do you know?"

Elyza smirked as she changed out of her jeans and into boxer shorts that said "tickle my pickle" on the ass. "Love, you haven't got any weapons on you. You can't kill me with your bare hands, I don't think you'd be strong enough to choke me," she unstrapped a handgun from her jeans and placed it on the nightstand. "though now that I think about it, it would be kinda fun to try."

Alicia huffed. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Dibs on this one," Elyza said, jumping underneath the covers and poking her blonde head out, "g'night."

"How do you know I wasn't going to sleep there?"

"You're more than welcome to join, love," she said, patting the space next to her, "don't worry, I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake up if I hear anything and protect you."

Alicia crawled into the bed and let herself sink into the mattress. "You don't even know me."

Elyza yawned. "Well, you've already promised not to kill me, and you're too cute to become a walker, so congrats, I'm your new survival buddy."

"Fine." Alicia turned on her side to face away from her. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, babygirl."

Alicia's cheeks burned again. She tried to scowl but had to fight off a smile to do so.

 

Alicia was hugging the blanket against her breasts, eyes still closed, though half-awake, when something shattered in the kitchen. "Well, light sleeper, go down there and protect me," she said as she turned, letting her arm flop onto where Elyza had slept so as to wake her up. But her hand landed hard on the mattress, unable to find the strange blondie. "Elyza?" She opened her eyes. Elyza was gone, but her gun was still on the nightstand.

She grabbed it and checked the bathroom. _Maybe Elyza was in there, brushing her teeth or piercing another body part?_ But she wasn't.

Something downstairs slammed shut, followed by a "shush".

_Okay. Not walkers._

She held the gun in both hands, finger twitching on the trigger as she crept down the stairs. It felt good to be armed again, she had lost any access to weapons after she was split from the rest of the group, and maybe today she and Elyza could loot a couple more, maybe a replacement knife. Alicia had always wanted to learn how to use one.

_You're gonna go looting for guns with some Australian stranger who you've seen half-naked that you've only known for about 12 hours? Do you hear yourself?_

She reached the bottom step and made way to the kitchen, gun held out before her, safety off. Whoever it was was blowing and popping a bit of bubblegum.

"Hands where I can see them!" Alicia said, in a voice not quite loud enough to be a yell.

Elyza raised her hands but continued blowing a bubble, then popped it. "Aw, love, is this our first fight?"

"No!" Alicia stammered, putting the gun on the counter, "I thought you were a robber or something." There was a plate shattered on the floor that wasn't there when Alicia broke in yesterday afternoon. "Did you shush a plate after dropping it?"

"Okay, first off I didn't drop it. It fell." Elyza opened a drawer and took out a protein bar, making a face as she read the nutrition information. "But yeah. I didn't wanna wake you. Looks like we're gonna have to find breakfast someplace else," she tossed it at Alicia, "we can pack it, though, just in case."

"Go someplace else? Like where?"

Elyza opened the pantry door. "Dunno. Somewhere with bagels, hopefully. You almost ready to head out?"

Alicia ran her fingers through her hair. She could leave it another day or two before showering again. Elyza was already dressed in her black jeans, a hole in the upper thigh with a blood stain and an obvious scar where she had likely gotten caught jumping a fence or something, her boots caked in dirt and a grass stain on the back of her grey tee shirt. "Yeah, I suppose I should get dressed first."

"Yeah, don't wanna wear that outside," Elyza said, motioning at the flannel, "might confuse some stray bullets."

"What?"

Elyza popped another bubble and made eye contact with her and Alicia's heart fluttered. "You know, the lesbian always dies first. Mainly by a gunshot, specifically stray bullets. You've never heard of that trope?"

She shook her head. "I'm uh, I'm not a lesbian."

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not."

"You're saying you'd rather be eaten by a walker than another woman?" Elyza took a few slow, controlled steps toward her, playing with the charm on her necklace, "you've never kissed a girl, or even thought of kissing a girl?"

Alicia backed against the counter, remembering the one time she and a childhood friend were playing pretend wedding, how Alicia never got to be the bride but always got to kiss her, _what happened to her after the outbreak?_ "I never said-"

"So you would rather be eaten by a woman rather than a walker?" she was still walking towards her, a smirk sculpted across her face, and took her hair out of its bun that she slept in.

"I guess so?" Alicia gulped.

Elyza stopped inches away from Alicia, the almost stepping on her bare toes with her boots, and licked her lips. "Then maybe we can keep playing housewives. Go on and get dressed, we'll grab breakfast and I'll teach you how to actually hold a gun."

"I can hold a gun," she retorted, slightly hurt. "I can defend myself."

"Never said ya couldn't, love, just said you didn't know how to hold a gun," she had already whirled round and was swinging her leather jacket over her shoulders, "go on, get dressed. I don't have all morning."

Alicia hurried up the stairs and stopped at the landing to look at her. She was smoothing her eyebrows in the reflection of her sunglasses. "You're kind of a douche, you know."

Elyza grinned up at her and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Don't act like you're not enjoying it," and cracked the bubblegum between her teeth.

As much as she shook her head, she couldn't shake the smile off her face.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry my chapter names are entirely unoriginal  
> cw guns

Elyza grabbed Alicia by the forearm and pulled her into an alleyway behind a dumpster. "Right, see that building over there?" She pointed towards what used to be a 7/11, still decently stocked, with one guy behind the counter.

"Yeah?"

She shoved the small handgun into Alicia's hands. "Go in there and hold it up."

"What? How?" Elyza started to stand up but Alicia grabbed her hand and yanked her back down behind the dumpster. "You're the one who said I didn't know how to even hold a gun, how do you expect me to hold up a store?"

"That's the point, love." Elyza stood, not realizing that Alicia was still holding her hand, and pulled her up with her. "Walk right on in there and intimidate him, I'll do the rest. I can't hold your hand all the time," she winked. Alicia pulled her own hand away and stormed down the alley towards the street. "What, no goodbye kiss?" Elyza called after her.

Alicia flipped her off without looking back and continued walking, her irritation with Elyza fueling every step but her heartbeat resonating in her stomach. She heard a few walkers groaning a couple hundred yards away but did not take her eyes off the guy behind the register, pacing and taking gulps of water from a disposable bottle that he would crunch between his hands as his eyes darted around the store, before finally making eye contact with Alicia as she burst through the door.

His hands were already up before she even pointed the gun at him. _Now what?_

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence. "You can take anything," he gulped, "just please don't kill me..."

She wavered before taking a couple more steps toward him. _What am I even supposed to take?_ "Give me everything in the register."

He opened it, but a loud slurping noise in the background demanded attention from both of them. It was Elyza, testing out various flavours of Slurpees. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked, filling a cup with the blue raspberry flavour and topping it off with a little bit of grape. "Is she bothering you?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Alicia kept the gun pointed at the poor guy behind the counter.

Elyza slurped more of her drink and "aah"ed. "Your gun stance isn't very strong, you know," she approached the counter.

"Oh. Really? Well, I had no idea, if only someone would show me how it's done!" Alicia seriously considered pointing the gun at her instead.

Elyza whipped out yet another handgun and pointed it at the guy without breaking eye contact with her. "Like this, love."

"You ladies can take anything, please-"

"Did I ask you?" she finally looked at him. "Now, I'm gonna need you to keep your voice down. As you can see there are a couple walkers approaching," she nodded toward the window behind him where, sure enough, several walkers were sauntering about with no direction, "and if they hear anything too loud then we're all fucked. So here's the plan. My friend and I-"

"Friend?" Alicia spat.

Elyza rolled her eyes. "Sorry. My girlfriend and I are gonna take all that we need, and you're not gonna tell the big man about this, alright? We won't take much, that way he doesn't notice and you don't get in trouble. Are you listening to me?"

He nodded vigorously, hands still in the air. Alicia still had her gun pointed at him but was watching Elyza. _Girlfriend? We know each other for less than a day but because we shared the same bed for one night and you can't stop cracking shitty flirtatious jokes suddenly we're lesbianing together? Who does she think she is?_

She was watching her lips, how they moved, how her stance was entirely intimidating but her facial expression looked as if she was both unimpressed with the guy but real fucking happy with herself and how god damn funny she was.

_God, I would love to wipe that look right off her stupid face. Just grab her by the throat right under her chin and glare down at her and tell her how obnoxious she is, then bite her fucking lip._

_Wait, what?_

"...love, you want anything?"

She blinked a couple times and everything came back into focus. "Oh. Uh, Pop Tarts."

"Hmm, s'mores or cherry?" Elyza asked, browsing the boxes and tapping the trigger with her finger to the beat of whatever song was playing in the background.

"Cherry is pretty good, s'mores are awesome toasted though," the guy shot her a bewildered look and she shook herself, "it doesn't matter! Can we just get going? Please?"

Elyza tossed her a box of s'mores and shoved a pack of Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum in her own back pocket. "Now, I've also filled up that beauty over there," she pointed out the window to a motorcycle sitting next to a gas pump, "and you're not gonna charge us for that either. You wouldn't happen to have a spare helmet lying around, would ya?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am."

She bit her lip and made a fart noise. "That's too bad. Great doing business with you." She strapped the gun back on her thigh and opened the door for Alicia, who walked out backwards, gun still pointed at him. The door slammed shut behind them and Elyza offered her the Slurpee. "Wanna sip?"

Alicia shoved the gun in her back pocket and downed the rest of it, pulling a brave face when she got brain freeze, just to piss her off. "Where the hell did you get a motorcycle?"

"It's not a motorcycle, baby, it's a chopper, just come on." Elyza chuckled, tossing her the only helmet.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she caught it, "you need a helmet too."

Elyza climbed on it and started the ignition. "Just come on. You wear the helmet and hold on tight to me."

"Why am I the one to wear the helmet?" she climbed on behind her and wrapped her arms around Elyza's waist.

"Because I'm the protective one and you're the one that's too cute to die. You're gonna have to hold on tighter," Alicia groaned and shuffled her body closer to Elyza's, "that's better. Just do me a favour and don't kiss my neck while I'm driving, it's very distracting."

"I guess that means biting is okay?"

She kicked off and drove out of the parking lot. "Actually, that's encouraged."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again i am fueled by jroth's sheer horribleness and thus im writing about the Gays  
> also? walker fighting here so it gets a little gross  
> but then there's some cute smutty shit so ya know

They had barely driven for an hour down the coast when Elyza came to a skidding halt in an alleyway behind a sky-scraping hotel, shaking Alicia from her daydreaming. She had comfied herself against Elyza's shoulder and let her mind wander for the first time in what felt like years. Even though she had been split off from the rest of her family for at least a month and had plenty of time to herself, she never had the time to think about anything that wasn't survival-related. And when she wasn't planning where to sleep or what to eat, she was left thinking about her family, about what was left of it, if you could still consider them family at all. It was nice to have somebody, even if that somebody happened to be an asshole show-off of a girl. At least she wasn't alone anymore.

"Come on then, princess," Elyza held out her hand to help her off the bike, "we're gonna see what we can find in here."

"We drove all this way to a hotel?"

Elyza thrust her hands towards the beach. "Look at the view! It's gonna look even prettier once we've broken into the penthouse suite and we've stolen whatever food we can. Chances are this place still has some power, it's not very American to let giant chain hotels lose power before small neighbourhoods, so maybe we can actually make ourselves a nice home cooked meal. Dunno why I didn't think of this before."

Alicia checked her phone. It was just past 1 in the afternoon, and she had less than 20% battery left. If she could get it charged, she could turn data back on, and maybe hear from somebody. "Worth a shot." They approached the revolving doors in the front. "Shouldn't we try the back? The front is probably locked."

Elyza gave it a push and it moved without argument. "People always go for the back and end up wasting shitloads of energy. Always try the front first. It's better than breaking in and causing a ruckus. Don't want walkers to hear and find us, do we?"

Alicia followed her through the door. "How are we gonna get to the penthouse if the elevators aren't working?"

Elyza pushed the 'up' button and smirked as it lit up. "You worry too much."

"I plan ahead,' she said, sneaking behind the reception desk and grabbing the master key. "how would we get into it without this?"

"Smart thinking, love." Elyza tapped her head a couple times with her finger as the elevator dinged. "Ready to live the high life?"

The doors opened and an entire family of walkers spilled out, Elyza jumping back so as to give herself a couple seconds to grab the knife out of her jacket pocket.

Alicia froze, master key still in the palm of her hand.

"Do something!" Elyza shrieked, slicing through what was left of a walker's neck to decapitate it.

_Fuck_ , she looked around for something to use, _now what?_

Before she could even register what she was doing, she snatched the baseball bat that was hidden under the reception desk and sprinted to Elyza, who was now trying to fight off the 4 remaining walkers, 3 already lying decapitated around the lobby. "Duck!" Alicia yelled as she got closer, swinging the bat just a hair above Elyza's head as she crouched down, striking the head clean off a walker.

"Jump!" Elyza called back.

Alicia sprung into the air, Elyza shot out her legs to knock a walker off-balance, and it fell, taking another one down with it. Elyza stood, stomped on one head, then the next, the guts splaying across the dusty marble floor and getting on her boots. _One more to go._

_Where is it?_

They made eye contact, Elyza's widening into saucers. "Swing!"

She swung without looking, eyes tight shut, and heard it smack against the floor. She didn't open them. She didn't want to see.

Elyza must have picked up on that, because she took Alicia by the arm to lead her to the elevator. "It's okay," she said once they entered the elevator and the doors closed, taking the bat from Alicia's hands, "you're good. It's over."

Alicia opened one eye, then the other. Elyza was leaning against the elevator wall, arms crossed, a bit of blood just above her eyebrow. Instinctively, Alicia stepped forward and wiped it off with her thumb, then looked at it, not sure what to do with it. "Ew."

Elyza laughed, but it didn't fill up the elevator as Alicia thought it might. It was small, delicate, a bumblebee quietly buzzing with glee as it found the perfect flower on a dewy summer morning. She took Alicia's hand and wiped it off on the thigh of her jeans that likely had not been washed since the outbreak. "That's better."

She went to let go of Alicia's hand, but Alicia instead held tighter, interlocking her fingers with Elyza's. "Partners in crime."

The left corner of Elyza's mouth raised into a crooked smile. "Yeah," she breathed, "yeah I guess we are."

Alicia slid her knee between Elyza's thighs rested her nose on Elyza's forehead and gulped. She felt Elyza's eyelashes brush against her chin as she let her lips just graze above Elyza's other eyebrow. _Just do it_ , she thought, Elyza's other hand already on her hip and pulling her closer.

"I thought you weren't a lesbian?" Elyza whispered, her eyelashes again tickling Alicia's chin as she opened them again.

Alicia licked her lips. "We could've died down there. I'm not going to risk not trying."

Elyza gently let go of her hand and slid it up the back of her thigh, kissing her collarbone, then her neck-

The elevator door opened and they leapt off each other, Alicia grabbing the bat just in case and Elyza holding her gun like a cop in a movie. Elyza stepped forward first, looking both ways, and waved for Alicia to follow her. Alicia pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, slowly, and Elyza pressed her ear against it. She must not have heard anything, because she nodded to Alicia, who twisted the handle and pushed it open just enough so they could both sneak in, then pressed shut behind them, locking it and pocketing the key again. Elyza tip toed through the foyer and into the room itself, and again looked both ways. She lowered the gun. "Damn."

Alicia lowered the bat and joined her. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling, in the middle of the long room was a couple couches and a television sat on a stand that could be watched from behind the couch in the mini kitchen: an island with 4 chairs, a fridge, an oven, a microwave, counter space..."this is amazing."

"We still have to check the bedroom, and the bathroom," Elyza reminded her, lifting her gun again and approaching the bedroom door. "You ready?"

Alicia sighed and walked right past her, opening the bedroom door for herself and flicking on the light. "They would have heard us come inside and attacked already." The bed was pushed up against the windowed wall, a door to the left that lead to a master bathroom. Elyza walked in, gun still raised, and chuckled. "Good news, there's a bathtub here, that way I get the bed to myself."

"Fuck you, the bed's mine."

She heard Elyza kick her boots off and start the shower. "Hey, I'm gonna wash all these guts off of me."

Alicia placed the bat between the nightstand and what would be her side of the bed and crossed her arms. "Elyza?"

"Yeah?"

She pursed her lips. Was she really about to do this? "Can I join you?"

"Babygirl you are more than welcome to be naked with me anytime, anywhere." she called from the bathroom as Alicia kicked off her shoes and marched into the bathroom, pulling her hair out of her ponytail as she did so, "I know I can be kinda flirty but I'm not gonna push you to do anything, okay? I-"

Alicia spun her around and leaned in to kiss her, suddenly getting cold feet, but Elyza stood on her toes and kissed her cheek then pulled away, waiting for her to make the next move.

She didn't have to wait long. Alicia took her face in her hands and kissed her, tentatively at first, and Elyza took her by the hips. She felt her heartbeat pulsing in her stomach, _oh my God_.

Elyza pulled away first, ever so slightly, to kiss her nose. "You're nervous, love."

Alicia chuckled. "Yeah."

Elyza stepped out of her jeans and panties, opened the shower door, and looked back at Alicia. "Are you sure you wanna join me? I'm not gonna jump you. Unless you want me to."

"Maybe not quite yet," Alicia said, dropping her shirt and bra on the floor and folding her shorts over the edge of the bathtub. "I wouldn't mind kissing you a bit more though."

Elyza took her hand and lead her into the shower. "Come here," she stepped in as Elyza wet her hair, blinking as water got into her eyes, and Alicia closed the door behind her. "So, is it okay if I kiss you this time?" Alicia nodded. Elyza touched her face and leaned in, kissing her chin first, then her lips, and Alicia opened her mouth to let her tongue travel across Elyza's lip real quickly, and pulled her closer. Elyza's left hand was now in her hair, the other one on the small of her back, and Alicia felt her smile as the kiss went deeper, their noses pressing closer together, and Alicia smiling herself, before the both of them pulled away burst into a giggling fit, only to press their skin even closer, breasts against breasts, Elyza's lips now traveling across Alicia's cheek to take her earlobe gently between her front teeth. "I think you're a bit gay, love."

Alicia kissed her cheekbone and sighed. "I'm beginning to think so."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream sequence

There were no lights. No clocks. No signs. Alicia was lying in an intricate bed of furs, on the table at the foot of the bed were a couple candles that were minutes away from burning out, keeping the room itself dimly lit. She stroked one of the furs but could not feel it, as if her hand had fallen asleep. She sat up and noticed the window, its curtains open, an impossibly clear almost-morning sky sparkling down from above. Sparkling a little too brightly.

_That's not sparkling, that's a spark._  Instead of the shooting stars she was used to seeing whenever her family went up north for vacation, this was growing bigger, this was a shooting star that you could point out to another person, not the usual kind that disappeared before you could even register what you saw. And it wasn't flying across the sky. It was falling from it.

She kicked off the blankets and rushed to the window, poking her head out, just in time to watch whatever it was literally crash and burn, igniting several trees in the process, and waking the city hundreds of feet below her. People were rushing into the streets, pointing and yelling in a language that she could recognize yet not quite understand.

She spun round away from the window and let her feet take her where she needed to be. The candles had burnt out. She threw open her door and there were two men just outside standing guard. _What the hell?_

"Heda-" the two men said as she walked past, throwing her right hand in the air to subdue her.

"Yu ste hir!" she shouted back at them, in a voice that surprised and empowered her.

She turned the corner and found a bald man in a robe, rushing towards her, "Heda..."

"Titus." she stopped in her tracks. _I know him?_ "Sen op hosa. Ste stelt. Tel me chit emo dig au." She turned back round and stormed back towards the room she woke up in, the hallway getting darker and darker, her footsteps slowed, surely she would be in her room right now?

She could not tell if she was standing, or lying down, or floating in midair. She could not tell if her eyes were open or closed. She rose her arms, hoping to feel a wall or a ceiling or anything, but there was nothing. There was a woman crying in the background, a sharp, scraping pain in the back of her neck, she couldn't breathe, she was falling, faster, faster, until she could sense that she was about to hit the ground with a loud-

 

She gasped and shot upward, _breathe! Breathe, fuck!_

"Hey! Hey," it was Elyza, she was scrambling to find Alicia's hands, "it's okay! It was just a dream."

Her breathing slowed and she looked around, trying to recognize where she was. They were still in the hotel penthouse, the dawn sky peeking through the space between the curtain and the carpeted floor, Alicia's hair stuck to her own face in cold sweat. "I was dying, I think."

Elyza pulled the piece of hair off Alicia's fore head and tucked it behind your ear. "It's okay. It was a nightmare, you're alive. I had a bad dream, too."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alicia stroked the blanket. She could feel it. _This is real life._

Elyza stretched her arms above her head. "You were sound asleep. I was fine. I got some water and fell back asleep."

"What was it about?"

"I was looking at the planet, as if I was from space," she crawled behind Alicia and began to braid half of her hair, "and I started falling. I guess the gravity was pulling me back down to the ground. There was fire. Then I woke up."

"That's weird," Alicia said as Elyza started the other braid, "Before dying, my dream was about something falling from the sky and burning everything in its path."

Elyza kissed the back of her neck, exactly where the pain was in all her nightmares. "Gal pal telepathy. Come on, let's get some sleep, it's not like we have much to do tomorrow."

"It'll take me a while to fall back asleep. Can we keep the TV on in the background or something? Or let music play really quietly?"

Elyza laid on her back and held out her hand to Alicia, who took it, "I could always serenade you," she pulled Alicia down next to her.

"Yeah, why not?" Alicia buried her face in Elyza's chest, half-joking, _of course this girl is gonna be That Asshole to sing me to sleep_. "Can I make a request?"

"Sure, love."

"Under the Table, by Banks."

"Never heard of it."

_Damn._ "Nevermind."

"You could always teach it to me?" she shuffled herself closer, wrapping her arms around Alicia's abdomen.

Alicia took held her hand and yawned. "I can't sing."

"Guess we'll just have to sleep, then."

She sighed. "It already started, I tried to stop it but I already know you are something I should do without but I won't," she sang, her voice cracking anytime she tried to go too high. "There."

"I'm under the table," Elyza sang back, no cracks or anything, " just keep wishing I'll come out but I don't."

"You do know it!" Alicia turned to face her. "Liar."

Elyza's eyes were closed, but she gave a teensy little smirk, Alicia didn't realize she was watching her lips. "I wasn't lying. I just didn't recognize the name of the song. It's literally over a hundred years old. Like, before the bombs old. I'm pretty sure my great grandparents played it at their wedding."

"Now you're just being rude."

"I'm serious!"

She opened her eyes again and Alicia met them quickly, embarrassed, but Elyza simply winked and kissed her. They tangled their legs together, Alicia rested her mouth against Elyza's forehead. "Go the fuck to sleep," she whispered, and felt Elyza's cheeks graze hers as she smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."


	6. books and boobs

Alicia was sat cross-legged, her left foot starting to fall asleep in her Vans, but she wouldn't switch positions. This was the comfiest she had been in the past couple hours as she waited for Elyza to return. Apparently she needed to restock her first aid kit, which had been running low what with all the stitches and antibiotic cream she had used up until now, because being careful just wasn't part of Elyza's forte. Do what it takes, fix whatever you broke afterwards. Keep fighting through the blood and the sweat and wash away the proof when you were safe again.

 _Maybe it's a good thing we found each other_ , she thought, _she's the immediate action and I'm the sensible one_. Her foot twiched and she turned the page in her book, reimagining the marks that covered Elyza's back from the last time they had showered together. It had been a few days since either of them had the chance to shower or really get a good night's sleep, since they had really even gotten the chance to share a real kiss, and Alicia was boiling over with anticipation. The way Elyza's hair tickled her face and neck when she climbed on top of her for a kiss, the way she would have to kinda stand on the balls of her feet just to reach Alicia's face because she was definitely the shorter one of the two, though she would never admit it, but secretly loved it anyway.

She thought back to the marks scattered across Elyza's body: a long gash across her left thigh from hopping a razor wire fence to escape walkers, a scabbed-over patch on her right bicep from when a bullet grazed her during a robbery, with a missing chunk off the right bicep of her leather jacket to match, and countless little marks lining her back. "One for every walker I've killed," she said, not making eye contact but instead paying close attention to the dirt she was picking out from under her fingernails, an echo in her voice that told Alicia those marks had nothing to do with walkers, but something much older and much darker.

Something quietly rapping on the window startled Alicia. It was Elyza, a cheesy grin across her face that Alicia couldn't help but return. She opened the window and Elyza crawled through, "you wouldn't believe all the cool shit I found. I don't know why I didn't think of raiding a hospital earlier," she kinda stumbled on her way through the window and Alicia caught her by the arm, "thanks, babe. Also, I brought ya little something."

"Did you?"

"Yup. Nurse's uniform." she tossed Alicia a plastic bag and noticed the look on her face. "I'm kidding. Go on, open it."

Alicia untied the bag to find a a small handgun. "Lyza, I don't know how to shoot."

"That's why I'm gonna teach you! Look under the gun though."

It was a strange, circular charm, with one hole in the middle, surrounded by a circle of smaller holes, a chain looping through one of them. She picked it up by the chain and held it out in front of her. "This is beautiful, but what is it?"

"Fuck if I know," Elyza said, taking a seat on one of the library desks. "Found it in an antique shop. Almost everything had been looted except for it. Had a little description on a piece of card paper next to it, apparently it belonged to a queen or a commander or something back when people had only just landed on Earth again. Cool, right?"

"If that's true, shouldn't it be in a museum? This thing has to be at least a hundred years old."

"Babe, just put it on. I dunno why, but I saw it and immediately thought of you." Elyza took the necklace and swept Alicia's hair to one side. "Here, I'll do it for you."

Alicia smiled. "Sure you don't want me to kneel a bit? You know, so you can reach?"

Elyza clasped the necklace and grazed her teeth against the skin on Alicia's neck. "Something in me would love to see you on your knees." Her right hand was sliding up Alicia's shirt towards her breast.

She didn't know what came over her, but she gently took Elyza's hand, ripped it out of her shirt and spun round to face her in the process, slamming the Aussie's hand against the shelf. A few books fell. "You wanna see me kneel? You're gonna have to work for it."

"Gladly." Elyza said, her lips brushing against Alicia's considering their faces were so close together. "Now, are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Alicia took Elyza's other hand and held it parallel to the one already against the shelf. "If you insist." Elyza's lips couldn't wait, she stood on her toes just the way Alicia liked to meet her mouth. This is what she had been missing: a moment for just the two of them to forget about everything going on outside and take each other in. It had been at least a week that they weren't constantly on guard or keeping watch for something, since the hotel elevator continuously brought walkers from other floors into the penthouse suite chased them out and they had to hop from house to office to whatever vacated space was available just to get some sleep. It wasn't until they found the safety of the library that Elyza managed to pick the lock to did they finally have a good night's sleep together. And now, finally, Alicia had Elyza all to herself: vulnerable, excited, infatuated.

Elyza overpowered Alicia and pushed her onto the table behind them, placing herself directly between her thighs and unzipped her jacket. Alicia froze. "I'm so sorry. I should have asked."

Alicia shook her head. "I don't want you to stop," and took Elyza's hand to pull her on top of her, letting her hands glide up underneath the leather jacket to find bare skin. "You went out without a shirt?"

Elyza unzipped the jacket just enough to show her breasts. "Are you complaining?"

Alicia leaned forward and traced the line of Elyza's cleavage all the way up to her neck, where she tilted her head to her right and sucked, Elyza let out a small gasp, kissing Alicia's cheekbone as she left her mark. She let go and kissed Elyza once more. "I missed this."

"I-" Elyza licked her lips. "Me too."

"Elyza?"

"Yeah?"

Alicia pointed to her neck. "You got a little something."

Elyza kissed her, a smile growing on her face at the same time, "here's hoping it wasn't from a walker."

Alicia hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around Elyza, resting them on the curve between her hips and her ribcage. "Also, I'm not entirely opposed to the nurse thing."


	7. what you've been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times~  
> wow sorry for not updating for literally weeks, finals has been murdering me but I'm only done and decided to give myself a break today and so I spent the afternoon writing

The charm of the necklace Elyza brought her sat comfortably between Alicia's collarbones, the occasional fleck of rust rubbing off and leaving a burnt orange smudge on her chest, but she didn't mind. The metal never felt cold against her skin. She had only worn it for a couple weeks but she already felt naked whenever she wasn't wearing it, as if it had become a part of her.

"It suits you. Maybe you're a descendant of whoever it belonged to." Elyza once suggested.

Alicia had rifled through several of the books in the library but there was nothing on the Sky People vs. Grounders conflict, it had only happened a century ago, give or take a couple decades. There wasn't enough time between the end of the war and the start of the outbreak for anyone to write about it, let alone publish it as a book that could be found in a library thousands of miles away from where it happened. All anyone knew about what happened were stories and legends. The brave and ruthless Lexa, her life cut too short, but who managed to bring the Grounders together. Clarke, who fell from the sky only to find Lexa and fall in love, literally star-crossed lovers who could have save the world had the bullet never been shot. People talked about them the way Patroclus and Achilles were once spoken of: a love between two people so strong it almost brought peace, but was denied the opportunity by violent intervention.

_That plot is so overdone_ , Alicia once thought to herself, _when are we going to have a love that finally conquers all?_

 

Elyza stood next to Alicia, who was cross-armed gazing at a massive world map on the wall of the library. "What's up, buttercup?"

"I always wanted to travel but never had the means or the chance." Alicia uncrossed her arms and took Elyza's hand. "I was always worried about if I would ever get the chance, I felt like I had to keep putting it off. I was going to go after high school, but that couldn't happen so I figured maybe after I graduated college, but UCLA definitely isn't happening now."

"So...what are you saying?"

She sighed. "I'm saying we might as well travel. We're gonna come across walkers regardless, I'd rather do it on my way to see something rather than just to survive."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I've never seen the east coast, I'd like to do that."

"Perfect. We'll leave tomorrow."

Alicia squeezed Elyza's hand. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Elyza pointed at the map. "We can take a road trip. There are so many places we could stop along the way. It'll be so cute."

Alicia snorted. "You, cute? I didn't know that word existed in your vocabulary."

"Fuck you, I can be badass and cute at the same time."

"Can I make just one request, though?"

"Shoot, babe."

Alicia turned to face Elyza and tilted her chin up with her index finger, "I wanna fuck in a library first," and kissed her.

Elyza pulled away momentarily. "How do you want it?"

"Just be the lead," Alicia said, her mouth desperately following Elyza's, "I just want you as you are, right now. Please." Elyza stopped. "I'm sorry. We don't have to."

"Shh," she took Alicia's hand and started walking backwards, "follow me." Alicia used her other hand to take the ponytail band out of her hair as she followed Elyza to their makeshift bed (a mess of the cushions from couches in the library thrown together), Elyza sat onto the bed and pulled Alicia down next to her, before throwing her left leg over her to straddle her. She kissed her bottom lip once and started trailing down her jawline to her neck.

Alicia sat up so that Elyza was on her lap and took her ass with both hands, the feeling of Elyza's hipbones digging into her abdomen as Elyza ground further into her lap stopping her heart for no more than a second. Elyza's hands grazed Alicia's hips as she found her shirt before pulling it up, Alicia's arms following, and tossed it to the side, taking Alicia's arms and pinning them onto the cushions. Elyza bit Alicia's brastrap and pulled it down to reveal Alicia's left breast. She bit Alicia's nipple before licking it and taking it into her mouth, her left hand releasing Alicia's right arm in order to unhook her bra.

Alicia grabbed at Elyza's jacket zipper and ripped it open. She wasn't wearing a shirt or bra underneath again. She tugged at the sleeves and Elyza shook it off, Alicia's bra landing on top of it, Elyza pushing Alicia's legs apart to make room for herself. "Leesh, what's the point in this?" she asked, untying the flannel from around her waist, "either wear it or don't."

"It looks cute!"

"I mean, yeah," she pulled Alicia's shorts down off her legs and ran her finger over the little wet patch on her panties, "but it gets in the way of this." She pulled the fabric to the side just enough to plant a wet kiss between the lips just to tease, before covering Alicia's inner thighs with kisses and little bite marks, her finger just tickling where she had kissed. 

Alicia gasped as Elyza pulled off her underwear and kissed between her lips this time, her tongue warm and sending sparks throughout Alicia's body.

**Author's Note:**

> cant decide whether this is something i wanna keep working on or just leave as a one-shot idk


End file.
